


Break Time

by GrayFox89



Category: DC Comics, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clois, F/F, Female Superman - Freeform, Floating Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayFox89/pseuds/GrayFox89
Summary: Clarke Kent has been hard work on an article for many hours. Lois thinks it’s high time for a break.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Kudos: 6





	Break Time

Clarke’s fingers twirled the pen she had in between her fingers. She sighed as her eyes were glued on the last sentence she had written for her article. She heard a familiar voice from the next room in the apartment. “You’ve been at it for hours Smallville. You need to take a break.”

“Just give me five minutes.” The next thing she felt was something being tossed into the side of her face, covering over her head. “Lois…” She began. Her hand gripped the towel and as she pulled it down from her face, Clarke’s head turned down toward the hallway. Nothing did prepare her for what her eyes rested on, if she’d only taken off her lead lined glasses she wouldn’t be caught off guard. No the woman of steel, Superwoman, was brought to silence.

Lois had a smirk on her lips as she now had her superhero’s attention. She’d seen Lois’s body countless times yet it always left her breathless. Her long dark hair flowed freely around her shoulders. Her eyes wandering over the smooth skin along her neck before lingering on her chest. Her round small perfect breasts, the perfect size for cupping in her hands.

Lois turned slowly and walked down the hallway, her hips teasingly swaying. Clarke let out a slow ragged breath, she leaned back in her chair to get a better view of Lois walking down the hall. Lois turned into their bedroom. She’d tilted the chair too far back and the next thing she knew she came crashing down on the floor. Lois giggled softly, “You coming?”

Clarke hopped up onto her feet and went to meet Lois. As soon as she neared her the Kryptonian wrapped an arm around her waist before firmly pulling Lois against her. A second later her lips captured Lois’, getting lost in kiss. Clarke groaned as the taste of Lois’ tongue invaded her mouth. She didn’t expect the night to go like this but Lois could be very persuasive. Right now Clarke needed her, needed to feel her.

She broke the kiss, her attention turning toward her lover’s neck leaving a trail of hot kisses against her smooth skin. Clarke’s lips slowly inched their way down and hovered by her chest. She couldn’t resist taking one of her nipples in her mouth, her tongue swirling around it.

Lois’ sweet moan was enough encouragement that she was doing something right. Her fingers tangled themselves in Clarke’s short, thick, black hair. “Don’t you dare stop…” Her back arched pushing her chest into Clarke’s mouth. She could feel being pushed backward and when she felt the back of her legs against the bed Clarke pulled back. She pushed Lois down on the bed however instead of moving with her she broke contact all together. She gave an audible whine, god if she was in a teasing mood she’d kill her.

“One second…” Clarke quickly began to shed herself of her clothing tossing her t-shirt off to the side. In one swift motion she slid her shorts and underwear off and they pooled around her ankles. Lois was left to admire Superwoman’s impressive physique, the muscles in her arms and those beautiful firm abs.

A second later she was repositioned, her knees hooked over Clarke’s shoulders and Clarke’s hands firmly holding her ass. She was completely off the bed in a matter of seconds and only being held up by Clarke and her strength. Which she tended to forget how well that came in handy in these situations. A groan escaped her lips as the next thing she felt was Clarke’s warm tongue.

She needed to grab onto something, anything it was when she was looking to hold onto something that she noticed that the ceiling was much closer than before. It was only now that she realized they were floating. She felt completely and utterly helpless under Clarke’s attentions. Her hands gripped onto the back of Clarke's head.

Clarke’s tongue suddenly pushed inside her. After a few thrusts her eyes shut firmly, within only a few minutes she was already a desperate mess. Her knees squeezing harder over Clarke’s shoulders, her hips twitching. She let out a moan as Clarke pushed her body over the edge.

The pulses of pleasure rippling through her, her body quivering before she went limp. Clarke slowly landed onto the floor and laid Lois on the bed. Her lips gently pressed a tender kiss against her forehead. “Just… give me a moment and then I can return the favor.”

Clarke’s strong arm hooked around her waist. “I love you. Even though you’re bossy.”

“If I wasn’t so worn out I’d smack you.” Lois mused. She smiled lightly. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Right so this, this is different than what I usually write but honestly this was born from multiple conversations of flying sex and if it’s possible. I could have done Kara and Lena but I really wanted some good old clois. So Superwoman was born. This is my first attempt with something a bit more steamy.


End file.
